Ultraman Tiga (The World Where The Ultra Flare Occurred)
1= |-| 2= The alternate version of is one of the ancient Ultra Warriors in the world of Ultra Flare Timeline that sealed Zaigorg in the past. Like the original, he left behind his original power for future generation to use. History Ultraman X Long ago, Tiga and several past Ultra Warriors fought against Zaigorg, a monster who managed to turn Earth into a living hell. After sealing it in an ancient pyramid within the Baradhi civilizations, Tiga and the ancient giants leave the Earth but before he would do so, he left his original powers (both a giant statue of him and a Spark Lens) for future generations to use. In the present day, with Zaigorg being released thanks to Carlos Kurosaki, Yuuto Tamaki, the son of archaeologist Tsukasa Tamaki found Tiga's Spark Lens. When both him and his mother were sent to the Operation Base X, Yuuto revealed the Spark Lens to Dr. Guruman after the scientist gave him a closer look to the Ultraman Cyber Cards. The scientist borrowed the item for a while and used it in conjunction with the data of Tiga's statue to create the Ultra Warrior's Cyber Card. Witnessing his mother Tsukasa in danger, Yuuto's will to rescue her resonated with the Spark Lens, prompting Guruman to have Rui sent the boy to her mother's location and gave him back the item. The Spark Lens first resonated with Yuuto to help him rescue Tsukasa by lifting up the steel beam that entrapped her. Later on, when a wall was about to trample the two, the Spark Lens resonated once more, which brings forth Tiga and repaired the damaged X Devizer for Ultraman X to appear. Joined with the original Ultraman, all three Ultra Warriors and Xio forces fought against Zaigorg and its Clone Beasts. Tiga takes on Gorg Antlar in an aerial combat via Sky-Type. Hayato intended to use the Sky Musketty as a sacrificial bullet by using Cyber Birdon's powers, therefore removing Antlar from its aerial proficiency. As Tiga landed, he assumed Power-Type and broke one of its mandibles before resuming Multi-Type and fired Zepellion Ray to finish the monster. As the fight seemingly ended, Zaigorg revealed to have survived X's finisher attack and strangled both Tiga and Ultraman, absorbing their energies to create 5 Tsurugi Demaaga which landed on worldwide countries. When X used Tiga and Ultraman's cards the utilize Beta Spark Armor, he freed the former two before fighting Zaigorg, with 5 Ultra Warriors that X previously encountered before join the battle as well. Tiga and Ultraman soon combined with Exceed X to form Cyber Wing, simultaneously providing power boost to the worldwide Ultras before utilizing Beta Spark Arrow to finish Zaigorg. After the battle, Tiga vanished and returned Yuuto to his mother, with his job finally ended. Profile Stats *'Home World': Unknown *'Height': 53 m *'Weight': 44,000 t *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': Unknown Transformation This alternate version of Tiga transforms in a similar with the use of a petrified Spark Lens. Yuuto Tamaki raises the Spark Lens to the sky and activates it. When gripped tightly the Spark Lens wing like "appendages" then unfold and light shines from it, transforming Yuuto into Tiga. Outside the Ultraman, the Spark Lens can also provide its user with immense strength, which Yuuto uses to lift a steel beam to rescue his mother. Body Features *'Tiga Crystal': The crystal on Tiga's forehead, it is required for Tiga's type changes. It is also used to manipulate light energy for various other techniques. *'Tiga Eyes': Tiga possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. *'Protectors': The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. They are also used to perform the Tiga Slicer implying they can charge and manipulate energy. *'Tiga Ultra Armor': Tiga's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. *'Arms': While Tiga's techniques mostly require energy to be emitted from his arms, they are also excellent for defense. His bare hands can catch energy bullets and he once caught energy bullets from Zoiger and Enomena and threw them back. These same properties make them excellent for defense because Tiga can block energy blasts with his bare hands. Forms is Tiga's default form, which has equal parts of strength and mobility. Despite the fact that Tiga is a physical fighter, this is where his energy manipulation abilities were best demonstrated. It is designed for melee combat despite his psychic abilities. *'Flight speed': Mach 5 *'Running speed': Mach 1.5 *'Underwater speed': Mach 1.5 *'Burrowing speed': Mach 1.5 *'Jumping distance': 800 m *'Grip Strength': 50,000 t Techniques Special * : Ultraman Tiga's signature move in Multi type, used as a finishing skill against most monsters. It is charged using the arms and then fired off as a white, incinerating laser. Tiga fires his Zepellion Ray.png|Zepellion Ray - Power= Power Type In , Tiga becomes more red in coloration. This form is called upon when Tiga wishes to exert more physical power, but the cost is speed and agility. It is designed for high power and combat in high pressure environments. *'Flight speed': Mach 3 *'Running speed': Mach 1 *'Underwater speed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping distance': 500 m *'Grip Strength': 70,000 t Abilities *'Super Strength': In Power Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. His endurance is also increased. Physical *'Tiga-Punch Blitz': Straight punch using unleashed stored up energy. There is an explosive discharge on impact. Used to broke one of Gorg Antlar's mandibles. Tiga Power Type vs Antlar 3.jpeg|Tiga-Punch Blitz - Sky= Sky Type is Tiga's indigo form where he trades much of his strength for great speed and agility making him much faster than any of his other modes. It is lavender in coloration theme. It is designed for high speed melee combat and aerial combat. *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Traveling Speed': Mach 2 *'Underwater peed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping Distance': 1000 ms *'Grip Strength': 30,000 t Abilities *'Super Speed': In Sky Type, Tiga's body boasts incredible super speed, being able to get out and run from any tight situation with little difficulty. Tiga also can combine his attacks with the form's speed. Techniques * : An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head. Hand Slash Tiga Sky.png|Hand Slash }} Standard Abilities Powers and techniques Tiga can use in all of his forms. *'Hand Slash': An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head. *'Type Change': Tiga can switch between any of his three other Type: Power, Sky and Multi. - Power= Tiga Power - Multi.png|Type Change - Sky= Tiga Sky - Power.png|Type Change Hand Slash Tiga Sky.png|Hand Slash }} Gallery Tiga appears.png|Ultraman Tiga's first apperance Tiga changes to Sky Type.png Tiga changes to Power Type.png Tiga changes back to Multi Type.png Trivia *In an original plan, Yuuto's mother, Tsukasa Tamaki was meant to use the Spark Lens to transforms to Ultraman Tiga instead due to her actress, Takami Yoshimoto was formerly known for playing Rena Yanase in Ultraman Tiga before Kiyotaka Taguchi changed the plans. *As revealed from the scanning made by Guruman, the Color Timer organ on his statue seemed to have some sort of energy stored in it. This may be theorized by the fact that its statue would be materialized into the original Tiga should the petrified Spark Lens activated. Still, not much evidence can be found to support this theory. *In episode 1 of Ultraman X, when Daichi was searching through Demaaga, the Pacific Records revealed that said monster was sealed by the giant of light. The figure in question may be Tiga, although Tsukasa revealed that there a more than 1 Ultra Warriors in existence. *Just as Ultraman X being a counterpart to Ultraman Ginga, Tiga's counterpart would be that of Ultraman Victory, another ancient Ultra Warrior whose appearance historically predated the titular Ultra Warrior of their series. Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultras from Unknown Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultraman X